


And then I saw you and I knew

by Katta_Fox



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caring, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Writers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katta_Fox/pseuds/Katta_Fox
Summary: На кухне в дверном проеме задней двери легчайше звенели, отзываясь на дуновение ветра, хрустальные трубки музыки ветра, и жук копошился, жужжа, в одном из засохших бутонов бледных английских роз, стоящих в вазе на подоконнике. Магнус выглянул в сад и расплылся в улыбке — Алек сосредоточено что-то печатал, не отрываясь ни на мгновение.AU! самую каплю: Магнус и Алек такие, как есть в каноне, но Сумеречный мир живет без войн и они пишут книги.Sam Smith — Fire on fire
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 2





	And then I saw you and I knew

_Maybe it's 'cause I got a little bit older  
Maybe it's all that I've been through  
I'd like to think it's how you lean on my shoulder  
And how I see myself with you  
_

Тик-так, тик-так отсчитывала секунды тонкая, золоченая стрелка настенных часов, делая оборот за оборотом по черному циферблату. Тяжелые портьеры, скрывавшие за окнами свет чугунных фонарей, слабо покачивались. Чужое мерное дыхание щекотало кожу на шее.

Алек смотрел вверх, на потолок, по которому бежали, словно по экрану, смутные картинки: вспыхивали заклинания древних колдунов, развевались племенные стяги и скрещивались с лязгом двуручные мечи. Грохотал гром, ревели бегущие за своими хозяевами териоморфные духи, кричали валькирии.

Крепко спящий Магнус дернулся и нахмурился так, что меж бровей залегла складка, и Алек прижался губами к его лбу, прогоняя кошмары. Руну Никс кольнуло, в комнате стало светлее и он улыбнулся, заметив размазанную в уголках глаз угольную подводку. Во время сна Магнус всегда выглядел беззащитно, будто сокрушительная мощь его магии истаивала, но Алек знал, что, на самом деле, она затаивалась, пряталась в зарослях, как хищник перед смертельным для жертвы прыжком, выжидала.

Осторожно откинув одеяло, он вынырнул из-под руки, обнимающего его последние несколько часов мага. Пальцы непроизвольно потянулись коснуться щеки и, тихо вздохнув, Алек встал и вышел из спальни.

Яркий свет в ванной резанул глаза. Он проморгался и открыл кран, чтобы плеснуть в лицо холодной воды и заметил на раковине новую зубную щетку. Улыбка сама собой появилась на лице. Магнус всегда был проявлением заботы во плоти.

Умывшись, Алек взлохматил пальцами волосы и направился из дома в сад, где сильно пахло влажной землей и цветами.

Он сел за круглый с мраморной столешницей и кованным основанием стол и открыл прихваченный нетбук.

_When we fight, we fight like lions  
But then we love and feel the truth  
We lose our minds in a city of roses  
We won't abide by any rules_

Было раннее утро, и первые солнечные лучи попадали в комнату через окно. Крохотные частицы пыли кружили в воздухе, словно пыльца с крыльев фей. Магнус рывком сел и огляделся. К бургундского цвета наволочке соседней подушки прилипли пара черный волосков.

На кухне в дверном проеме задней двери легчайше звенели, отзываясь на дуновение ветра, хрустальные трубки музыки ветра, и жук копошился, жужжа, в одном из засохших бутонов бледных английских роз, стоящих в вазе на подоконнике.

Подойдя к окну, Магнус выглянул в сад и расплылся в улыбке — Алек сосредоточено что-то печатал, не отрываясь ни на мгновение.

Маг повел рукой, и на вишневую тумбу опустился серебряный поднос с двумя полосатыми фарфоровыми чашками, полных крепкого и сладкого кофе.

— Доброе утро, — театрально поставив поднос на столик, Магнус погладил Алека по плечу и коснулся губами виска, пробегая глазами по строчкам на экране.

— Доброе, — отозвался тот, накрывая своей ладонью его ладонь. — Не спалось, пришлось писать. Похоже, это ты меня так вдохновляешь.

Алек улыбнулся.

— Ты можешь остаться здесь, — Магнус сел рядом с ним на второй стул, закидывая ногу на ногу, и отпил кофе.

— А ты… ты этого хочешь?

Маг обвел взглядом сад, заставляя величественную яблоню отпустить свои лепестки, чтобы те могли затанцевать вокруг них.

— Я люблю тебя. Конечно, я хочу, чтобы ты остался.

— Ты меня… что? — Алек внимательно на него посмотрел, неловко сутулясь.

— Я вчера сказал это тебе, не так ли? — Магнус оставил чашку и склонился к нему.

— Словам, произнесенным в момент страсти, не слишком стоит доверять, ты не находишь?

— Александр, — мягко ответил Магнус. — Именно этим словам и стоит доверять, потому что только в момент близости исчезают все условности, все маски, исчезает все кроме нас вдвоем. Ты помнишь, как твой лунный ангельский свет просочился в мой золотой и мы стали одним?

Он посмотрел на него, и воспоминание возникло между ними замершей, мерцающей скульптурой.

— Да. Я думаю, да… — Алек кивнул, и щеки его порозовели.

Магнус сверкнул кошачьими глазами и хитро улыбнулся.

— Что пишешь?

— Знаешь, даже если меня ведет вдохновение, я чувствую, что пишу бессмысленную чепуху, — скрипнул зубами Алек.

— Нет. Это не так, — Магнус стал серьезен и вмиг очутился перед ним на коленях.

— Как ты можешь быть так в этом уверен?

— Потому что я знаю, что значит писать, и я знаю тебя, — он убрал со лба Алека непослушные пряди.

— Давай, настоящий писатель. Расскажи мне.

— Мы вкладываем нашу душу в каждую букву, которую ставим на бумагу. Все эти слова. Они часть тебя, и, конечно, они не могут быть бессмысленными, потому что тебе, именно тебе, нужно их написать.

— Боюсь, что внутри меня нет ничего важного, что стоит сказать. Как будто я не прожил достаточно, чтобы писать и, не возрасте дело.

— Не нужно иметь тысячи лет жизни за плечами, чтобы писать, Александр. В тебе должен быть импульс, потребность, нужда говорить. Убеждать, что истории, которые никогда не были правдой, на самом деле и есть сама реальность. Внутри них правда о мире, о нас, правда об истинности вещей. Не важно захлебываешься ли ты словами или они сами текут из тебя, словно из вскрытых вен, потому что кровь твоей души спасет чью-то душу и чью-то жизнь. Просто верь и кровоточь, пока не почувствуешь, что все, что ты сказал — правильно.

— Странно говорить о душе нам, Магнус. Сумеречный охотник и маг, мы люди лишь наполовину.

— Но все-таки люди.

Магнус провел кончиками пальцев по его щеке, поднялся, быстро поцеловал в губы и вернулся в дом, оставляя Алека наедине со своими мыслями и нерассказанными историями, которые парили в воздухе.

Музыка ветра тихо звенела.

Стоя в гостиной, Магнус поднял руки к лицу и шумно втянул воздух. Его ладони пахли гибискусом и жасминовым миром. Они пахли Алеком.

Матово-песчаные стены Иерусалима встали перед его загоревшимися желтым глазами.

— _Ты еще найдешь своего ангела, дитя,_ — как наяву прошептала из прошлого Дева, приоткрывая лицо, полное Света.

Магнус склонил голову и спешно вытер выступившие слезы:

— Я нашел.


End file.
